By The Light Of The Moon
by badly-knitted
Summary: It's a hot summer night and Ryo and Dee are working the late shift. Set a few months after Vol. 7. Written for fic promptly.


**Title:** By The Light Of The Moon

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Dee, Ryo

 **Rating:** PG

 **Setting:** A few months after Vol. 7.

 **Summary:** It's a hot summer night and Ryo and Dee are working the late shift.

 **Word Count:** 883

 **Written For:** My own prompt 'FAKE, Dee/Ryo, Full Moon,' at fic_promptly.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

It's almost midnight, the August air hot and heavy. The air conditioning in the squad room is struggling and the late hour combined with the summer heat is making them both sluggish and sleepy. Neither of them particularly enjoys working the late shift, but it's always better when their shifts coincide. It's nearly impossible to find time to be together when one is arriving at work as the other is leaving.

They've been together nearly six months, and still no one knows, besides Bikky and Carol. The house ape is having a sleepover at a friend's place tonight, which means that when they finally get off shift, they can spend their off hours together. That's something to look forward to.

Ryo's nearly nodding off over the report he's trying to write. They spent the early part of their shift at a new crime scene, canvassing the area for potential witnesses, and interviewing the young couple that literally stumbled over the body while taking a short cut through an alley. It was most likely a mugging, the victim's valuables had been taken; in the absence of identification they're just hoping that he can be identified from his fingerprints. There's not a lot they can do in the meantime. Sometimes their job is boring as well as depressing.

"Hey!" Dee nudges Ryo's foot under the desk, making him look up, blinking blearily.

"Huh?"

"Looks like you could use coffee and a breather."

"I need to get this finished." Ryo poises his fingers over the computer keys again and tries to focus his eyes on the screen.

"You'll get it done faster after a caffeine boost. You can barely keep your eyes open, and I'm not much better. Wouldn't do for both of us to fall asleep at our desks. We can grab a coffee, go up on the roof for ten minutes, see if there's a breeze up there to blow away some of the cobwebs. We're about due for a break anyway."

Ryo checks his watch; Dee's right, they're nearly halfway through their shift and stretching his legs a bit would be welcome. Taking off his reading glasses, Ryo sets them aside and stands up. "Okay, I guess ten minutes won't hurt."

"Great! You head on up, I'll join you in a minute with the coffee."

Up on the roof of the precinct house, Ryo leans against the parapet and looks out at the twinkling lights. The city that never sleeps; for all its faults, he can't imagine living anywhere else. It's really beautiful at night. He's lost in thought when Dee nudges his arm.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Ryo chuckles. "They're not even worth that." He accepts the offered coffee and takes a careful sip. "Hot coffee on a hot night probably isn't the best idea."

"Caffeine is a necessity, coffee just happens to be the most convenient source right now." Dee sets his mug on the parapet and unbuttons his shirt.

"Dee, what're you doing?"

"I'm hot." Tugging his shirt from his pants, he lets it hang loose, fluttering slightly in the breeze. "Damn, that feels good. You should try it."

Ryo hesitates only a moment. "Oh, what the hell? No one's watching." Setting his mug beside Dee's, he opens his own shirt, baring his chest to the occasional little puffs of cooler air; it does feel good. He rolls up his sleeves for good measure, leaning bare forearms on the cool stone of the parapet. He's already starting to feel more alert.

"Full moon, that'll bring all the crazies out." Dee is leaning back against the chest-high wall, looking up at the night sky.

"Don't tempt fate," Ryo grumbles good-naturedly.

Dee's teeth flash white in the moonlight as he laughs and Ryo smiles back at him. Which of them makes the first move neither is sure, but they lean towards each other, lips meeting in a slow, languid, coffee-flavoured kiss. Maybe it's the full moon making them a little crazy too, but the kiss goes on and on, neither of them willing to pull away, losing themselves in each other as their coffee cools, the city lights twinkling behind them.

Eventually they separate, breathing hard, not because they want to but simply because if they don't stop now, pretty soon they'll be doing a whole lot more than just kissing and the roof of the precinct house is far from the ideal location.

"My place or yours when we get off shift?" Dee asks, one hand trailing lightly down Ryo's side to rest on his hip.

"Yours," Ryo decides. "Then we won't be disturbed when Bikky gets home." It's a promise to pick up where they left off later. Ryo still isn't exactly forward when it comes to the physical side of their relationship, but he's getting more relaxed about it. He checks his watch. "We should head back downstairs before someone comes looking for us."

They quickly finish their cooling coffee, and tidy themselves up, buttoning each other's shirts and tucking their own in, but leaving their sleeves rolled up. A final kiss and they make their way back to the stairwell by the light of the moon. They have work to do, but the end of their shift is only a few hours away. It can't come soon enough.

.

The End


End file.
